The present invention generally relates to rotary recording medium reproducing apparatuses capable of performing high-speed search operations, and more particularly to a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus in which, during a high-speed search when a reproducing element is transferred along a radial direction of a rotary recording medium at a high speed in search of a predetermined reproducing position, muting is performed with respect to a video signal reproducing system so that an unclear and unpleasant picture is not reproduced during this high-speed search, and synchronism is immediately obtained as the muting is released in order to obtain a fine reproduced picture.
There are cases where it is desirable to reproduce an information signal of a predetermined program from the beginning of that program, from a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) which is recorded with information signals such as a video signal and an audio signal of a plurality of programs. In such a case, the disc reproducing apparatus is set to a high-speed search mode to search for a predetermined reproducing position on the disc, by transferring the reproducing element along the radial direction of the disc at a high speed.
However, when the above high-speed search is being performed, the video information signal is not reproduced in a normal manner. Accordingly, the reproduced picture in a television receiver which is supplied with the reproduced signal of the reproducing apparatus during this high-speed search mode, becomes full of noise and the picture is unclear and unpleasant to watch.
Hence, a method was conventionally tested in which a muting switch is provided in the video signal reproducing system. During the high-speed search, the video signal reproducing system is open circuited by the muting switch so that the reproduced signal is not supplied to the television receiver. Thus, by use of this method, it was possible to prevent the unclear and unpleasant picture from being reproduced in the television receiver during the high-speed search.
However, since the reproduced video signal is not supplied to the television receiver during the above high-speed search, the television receiver is not synchronized with the reproduced video signal during the high-speed search. Therefore, if an attempt is made to perform normal reproduction immediately after completion of the high-speed search in order to obtain the reproduced picture, there was a disadvantage in that the reproduced picture will not lock and become unstable with respect to the vertical direction of the reproduced picture, since synchronism is not obtained between the television receiver and the reproduced video signal upon starting of the normal reproduction.